ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Unlockables in G Generation SEED
Warships *'White Base:' Initial roster *'Musai:' Clear SEED Normal Mode Phase 02 *'Argama:' Clear 4 stages with White Base *'Audhumla:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 03 *'Dogosse Gier:' Clear Generation Special Mode Mission 10 *'Nahel Argama:' Clear 4 stages with Argama *'Ra Cailum:' Clear 4 stages with Nahel Argama *'White Ark:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 01 *'Lean Horse Jr.:' Clear 8 stages with White Ark *'Adrastea:' Clear Generation Special Mode Mission 07 *'Archangel:' Clear 4 stages with Kusanagi *'Vesalius:' Clear 4 stages with Musai *'Eternal:' Clear 6 stages with Vesalius *'Kusanagi:' Clear SEED Normal Mode Phase 09 Rental Characters Emblems (See: List of Emblems in G Generation SEED) Option Parts (See: List of Option Parts in G Generation SEED) Movies Event Movies *'Movie 01:' Automatically *'Movie 02:' SEED Mode Phase 02: Automatically at beginning of stage *'Movie 03:' SEED Mode Phase 05: Kira Yamato defeats Andrew Waltfeld *'Movie 04:' SEED Mode Phase 06: Automatically at end of stage *'Movie 05:' SEED Mode Phase 08: Automatically at beginning of stage *'Movie 06:' SEED Mode Phase 15: Automatically at beginning of stage Cut-In Animations *'Animation 01:' SEED Normal/Special Mode Phase 01: Mu La Flaga fights with Rau Le Creuset *'Animation 02:' SEED Mode Phase 03: Kira Yamato fights with Athrun Zala *'Animation 03:' SEED Mode Phase 04: Kira Yamato fights with Yzak Joule *'Animation 04:' SEED Mode Phase 05: Mu La Flaga fights with Dearka Elsman *'Animation 05:' SEED Mode Phase 07: Automatically on Turn 4 *'Animation 06:' SEED Mode Phase 10: Eternal fights with any enemy *'Animation 07:' SEED Mode Phase 11: Archangel fights with Dominion Map Weapon Movies *'No. 01:' Astray Red Frame *'No. 02:' Abigor (MA) *'No. 03:' Apsalus II *'No. 04:' Apsalus III *'No. 05:' Apsalus III *'No. 06:' Aegis Gundam (MA) *'No. 07:' Vayeate *'No. 08:' Val Varo *'No. 09:' Wing Gundam *'No. 10:' Wing Gundam Zero (EW) *'No. 11:' Wave Rider *'No. 12:' Calamity Gundam *'No. 13:' Gundam Belphagor *'No. 14:' Gundam DX *'No. 15:' Gundam X *'No. 16:' Gundam Aquarius *'No. 17:' Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab *'No. 18:' Gundam Virsago *'No. 19:' Gundam Virsago Chest Break *'No. 20:' Gundam GP02A *'No. 21:' Gundam GP03 *'No. 22:' Gyan *'No. 23:' Quin Mantha *'No. 24:' Kowloon Gundam *'No. 25:' Gelgoog Jager *'No. 26:' God Gundam *'No. 27:' Gottrlatan *'No. 28:' Zaku III Custom *'No. 29:' Zanspine *'No. 30:' Zanneck *'No. 31:' GM Sniper II *'No. 32:' Shining Gundam *'No. 33:' Justice Gundam (METEOR) *'No. 34:' Skygrasper (Launcher Striker) *'No. 35:' Turn X *'No. 36:' Long Range Reconnaissance Type GINN *'No. 37:' Doven Wolf *'No. 38:' Tallgeese III *'No. 39:' Neue Ziel *'No. 40:' Buster Gundam *'No. 41:' Haro *'No. 42:' Big Zam *'No. 43:' Big Zam *'No. 44:' Hyaku Shiki *'No. 45:' Phoenix Gundam *'No. 46:' Freedom Gundam (METEOR) *'No. 47:' Freedom Gundam *'No. 48:' Master Gundam *'No. 49:' Master Gundam *'No. 50:' Launcher Strike Gundam *'No. 51:' Rig Ring *'No. 52:' ∀ Gundam *'No. 53:' V2 Assault Gundam *'No. 54:' V2 Assault Buster *'No. 55:' V2 Assault Buster *'No. 56:' V2 Gundam *'No. 57:' V2 Buster Gundam *'No. 58:' V2 Buster Gundam *'No. 59:' Zeta Gundam *'No. 60:' ZZ Gundam *'No. 61:' Archangel *'No. 62:' Adrastea (Note: Cannot be used on space stages; won't even appear in attack list) *'No. 63:' Kusanagi *'No. 64:' Dominion (Note: Clear SEED Mode Phase 14) *'No. 65:' Nahel Argama *'No. 66:' Lean Horse Jr. Misc. System *'Support Command:' Clear one stage *'W Attack Command:' Clear two stages *'Chance Step 100%:' Clear SEED Special Mode Phase 15 *'Record Time Function:' Clear all stages Warship Ability Increases *'Ability Up 1:' Clear SEED Normal Mode Phase 03 *'Ability Up 2:' Clear SEED Normal Mode Phase 06 *'Ability Up 3:' Clear SEED Normal Mode Phase 09 *'Ability Up 4:' Clear SEED Normal Mode Phase 12 *'Ability Up 5:' Clear SEED Normal Mode Phase 15 *'Ability Up 6:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 02 *'Ability Up 7:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 07 *'Ability Up 8:' Clear Generation Special Mode Mission 04 *'Ability Up 9:' Clear Generation Special Mode Mission 09 Capture Capacity Increases *'Capture Capacity Up 1:' Clear SEED Normal Mode Phase 04 *'Capture Capacity Up 2:' Clear SEED Special Mode Phase 10 *'Capture Capacity Up 3:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 02 *'Capture Capacity Up 4:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 05 Development Charts *'SEED (Gundam):' Clear SEED Normal Mode Phase 06 *'SEED (Earth Alliance):' Clear SEED Normal Mode Phase 02 *'SEED (ZAFT):' Clear SEED Normal Mode Phase 04 *'RX:' Clear Generation Special Mode Mission 02 *'GM:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 01 *'Zeon:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 02 *'Titans:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 04 *'AEUG:' Clear Generation Special Mode Mission 04 *'Axis:' Clear Generation Special Mode Mission 05 *'Neo Zeon:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 06 *'League Militaire:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 07 *'Zanscare:' Clear Generation Special Mode Mission 07 *'Mobile Fighter:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 10 *'Wing Gundam:' Clear Generation Special Mode Mission 08 *'Gundam X:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 05 *'MA:' Clear Generation Special Mode Mission 09 *'Haro:' Clear Generation Normal Mode Mission 09 *'etc:' Clear SEED Normal Mode Phase 08 Category:SD Gundam G Generation SEED